Calabria
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: "Addison?" Alex choked out, his eyes growing wide at the realization of just what he was doing to the woman standing in front of him the night before. "Oh, God," he groaned under his breath. "I can't believe I felt up my boss!"


**Calabria**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I truly, honestly, seriously own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Kill the Lights

**A/N: Yet **_**another**_** story. And yes, it's going to be at **_**least**_** two or three chapters, but I have a feeling it's gonna be a lot longer than that. So I think you'll enjoy this pretty much because I know you enjoyed my LG fic, I Gotta Feeling. This is a little bit of that, a little bit of how Meredith and Derek met (translated to my story and chosen characters, of course), and a little bit of my own personal experience. I hope you enjoy it!**

A frustrated sigh fell out of cherry red lips as a slender hand flipped her equally crimson locks over her shoulder in impatience. That hand came to rest on a hip covered by a little black dress that fell about mid-thigh, which was complimented by black platform stilettos and a small black and gold purse that hung across the torso. Smoky blue eyes glanced once again at the gold Michael Kors watch to see how long it had been since the line to get into the club moved.

"Need I remind you that I start at my new job tomorrow?" the redhead asked her blonde companion testily.

The blonde, who stood two inches shorter than her best friend, adjusted her sapphire blue dress over her considerable bust. "Need I remind _you_ that Weiss and I leave tomorrow? I loved getting you all settled in, but that really wasn't all that much fun," she shot back. "This is your last night of freedom before you have to face your ex-husband for the first time in a month, and at work, no less."

"Gee, thanks for _that_ reminder," came the dry response. "I still don't understand why you insisted on taking me out tonight."

"Well, knowing you, you're probably not going to be feeling all that great starting tomorrow, especially since Derek started dating that child," the blonde explained, not noticing the grimace that crossed the redhead's features. "I want you to have fun tonight so that you can at least face him tomorrow knowing your life's not over."

"How the hell do you know to do all this, Savvy?" the redhead queried as the line moved up by about a foot. "It's not like _you've_ ever had to do any of this."

"Weiss' sister did," Savvy answered as she fiddled with the two rings nestled comfortably on her left fourth finger. "I did the same thing with her, and she thanked me for it later, which is why I'm doing it for you."

"Honestly, Sav, I'm not so depressed as you're making me seem," the redhead insisted. "Derek can go play with his child all he wants. I'm done trying to win him back while he continues to ignore his own faults and blame it all on me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the guy in front of her dropped his keys as he reached for his wallet. Bending down and picking them up, she straightened and tapped the man on his shoulder. "You dropped these," she offered to the back of his buzzed brown head, holding out his keys.

The guy turned around and shot her a smile that made something melt inside her. "Thanks," he accepted, taking the keys from her hand, making her feel the roughness of his fingers brushing against her palm. Warm, chocolate eyes slowly looked her up and down—from her long, tan legs to her perfectly clear blue eyes surrounded by smoky eye shadow—and his smile shifted into a smooth smirk. "So is this your first time here?"

His husky voice jolted the redhead out of her frozen state. "Yeah," she breathed out. "I just moved here from New York." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Savvy's eyes glow with a mischievous sparkle, which could only mean—

"What about you?" Savvy piped up, trying to keep the conversation going. Giving him the once over and finding a solid stature, complete with a muscular chest and a confident gaze, she definitely approved. This was exactly what her best friend needed.

The guy shrugged and answered, "I've lived here for a couple of months, so I've been here a few times." Returning his gaze to the woman who returned his keys to him, he continued, "It's one of the better clubs in this city."

"While that's good to know, I didn't move to Seattle to go clubbing that often," the redhead declared. "This is a very occasional thing for me."

"Oh really?" He paused and cocked his head to the side, locking his eyes with hers in a carefully considering look. "What's your name?"

Those blue eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting that question, since they weren't really talking in an area that might lead to introductions. "I'm Jennifer," she fibbed, wincing inwardly at the fake note her voice had assumed.

"You know, you're a terrible liar," the man commented. "I'm not some creeper, you know." He began to turn back around when her voice stopped him.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all!" She hastened to correct herself without really understanding why she felt the need to. "Better safe than sorry is just my motto is all."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to loosen up a little," he noted, catching her gaze once again.

The redhead stopped for a second, thinking, deliberating. He looked like a decent enough guy, and Savvy's elbow was persistently poking its way into her ribs. Her moment of reflection was interrupted with a small beeping noise coming from Savvy's purse.

"Weiss is here," she announced. "I'm going to go get him, and I'll just see you inside okay?" Savvy didn't even wait for her friend's nod of acceptance before stepping out of the line and going off to find her husband, leaving the redhead with the man she just met.

With a deep breath she offered her hand once more. "I'm Addison."

A large, rough hand gently enveloped hers and shook it. "See, now that wasn't so hard was it? It's nice to meet you, Addison," he greeted with a hint of amusement twinkling in his dark brown eyes.

"And do you have a name?" Addison asked, still shaking hands with the stranger.

"James," he said simply, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Addison stopped the handshake but didn't remove her hand from his as she narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. "Why don't I believe you?"

A low, guttural chuckle escaped his smirking lips. "It's James," he confirmed. By this time, the two had reached the front of the line, and the bouncer was waiting for James to pay the entrance fee to get into the club. "See you in there," he bade to Addison before disappearing into the club.

**8D**

Twenty minutes later found Addison sitting at the bar with a martini in hand and waiting for Savvy and Weiss to make it through the incredibly long line outside. She'd just taken the last sip in her glass when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Turning around, Addison saw James standing before her.

"Feel like dancing at all?" he offered, placing his empty beer bottle next to her empty martini glass.

For once, Addison decided to be impulsive. She stood up and took his proffered hand. "It beats sitting around until my friend gets back," she answered.

She allowed herself to be led to the dance floor until they were situated somewhere in the middle of the sweaty throng of people grinding to the pulsing beat of the music. She felt his rough hands on her satin-covered hips, bringing her backside flush against his front as they slowly got into a rhythm with the music.

For the first few minutes, all Addison could focus on was how long it had been since she'd danced like this. It seemed to her that, once she got married, this hot, sweaty type of dancing gave way to the sweet, slow and utterly boring type of dance that required quiet conversation for entertainment. She'd had that kind of dancing for eleven years, and for the first time since med school, she felt her entire body come alive, her blood pulsing in her ears in beat to the song. With that realization, Addison let her gaze drop to the floor, raised her arms above her head and started swinging her hips freely in time with James's, sending waves of liquid fire through her body.

It wasn't long before both Addison and James were as sweaty as the people around them. Addison fought for breath as James reached with one hand to tug her by her elbow closer to his chest and snaked his other across her stomach, feeling as the muscles in her lower abdomen tightened under his fingers. He guided her hand to his back pocket and slid his now free hand up her side, resting on the side of her right breast.

Addison knew what he was up to the second his hand brushed her breast, but before she could think of a way to stop it without making things awkward, she felt both his hands cover her breasts and begin to massage them. She let her hand fall from his back pocket and back to her side, debating whether or not to move his hands, which were so determinedly cupping and fondling her breasts through her dress. Silently thanking her decision to wear a dress with a modest neckline, she let up a little on the grinding, which successfully stopped his ministrations.

As soon as his hands once again found purchase on her hips, Addison suppressed a whimper at the loss of warmth from her chest. She wasn't supposed to _want_ his hands back up there when she was the one to stop him from groping her in public. She supposed that she should have stopped dancing with him right then and there, but it just felt so _good_ to feel sexy and wanted again that she couldn't bring herself to step away from him.

Minutes later, Addison looked down to see James sliding his right hand inside her thighs and up her dress to start—she put an end to that right away. She didn't hesitate to pick up his hand and return it to her hip and bent forward to prevent further access. Of course, she forgot to consider the fact that bending forward made her grind into him harder, and she felt his fingers digging into her hips at the same time as another wave of sheer desire swept through her.

A vibration against her pelvic bone shook her out of that wave as she reached into her purse and whipped out her cell phone. Clicking the message that was waiting to be read, a text from Savvy filled the screen:

**Hey, where are you?**

**We've gotta go, babe! **

**Don't want to be hung over for your first day of work!**

Groaning, Addison stepped away from James' body and made her way off the dance floor. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" she called over her shoulder.

Outside the club, she let the cool night air wash over her and checked the time on her watch in surprise. It was one o'clock in the morning—she'd been dancing with James for two hours straight! No wonder her legs felt like jelly.

**8D**

The next morning, after rounds, Addison stood getting to know the pediatric surgeon when she heard an intimidating voice sound from around the corner. She didn't bother to look around, already knowing the voice belonged to the so-called "Nazi" resident, Miranda Bailey.

"Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery today," Bailey assigned as she rounded the corner.

"Who's Dr. Montgomery?" That voice made Addison stop dead in the middle of her conversation and excuse herself hurriedly from the company of the peds surgeon. That voice sounded far too familiar for her liking, and she had to hide her rapidly reddening face from the perky blonde woman she had been talking with. She kept her back turned to Bailey and her interns and walked over to the nurses' station to pretend to check out a chart.

"She's the new head of OB/GYN, over there," Bailey answered, pointing to a tall redhead standing with her back toward them.

"Why do I have to be on the Gynie squad?" Addison heard the voice groan and narrowed her eyes. _Gynie squad?_

"Because I said so, now move," Bailey ordered, sending hurried footsteps Addison's way.

Clearing his throat, Karev announced his presence. "Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison turned around reluctantly and found her fears confirmed. In front of her stood none other than James, whose face was quickly draining of color. Her eyes flitted down to the name stitched on his white coat. _Alex Karev, M.D._ "Hello, _James_," she greeted sarcastically. "Well, at least I knew you were lying."

"Addison?" Alex choked out, his eyes growing wide at the realization of just _what_ he was doing to the woman standing in front of him the night before. "Oh, God," he groaned under his breath. "I can't believe I felt up my boss!"

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
